


Conclusions and Patchwork Quilts

by ParkerStark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism implied but not graphically written, D/s implications, Hannibal AU, I dont know...why i wrote this., Knotting, M/M, Marking, Offscreen murder of Rays guardian, Ray is fourteen, also im pretty sure his name isn't raymond but i needed him to have a longer name, but a fucking genius so yeah, r and r connection - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Ryan sees his omega, he is barely into his teens, only fourteen or so, and Ryan is coming out of a local college where he‘d done a guest lecture in an AP psychology class. The smaller boy has messy black hair, and small round glasses, wearing an overly large jacket and a loose plaid button down shirt. Unworthy clothing. He will have to rectify that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusions and Patchwork Quilts

**Author's Note:**

> Written because i was out of internet, but i like it, surprisingly. May or may not add more later, but for now, this is all I have. Enjoy!

The first time that Ryan sees his omega, he is barely into his teens, only fourteen or so, and Ryan is coming out of a local college where he‘d done a guest lecture in an AP psychology class. The smaller boy has messy black hair, and small round glasses, wearing an overly large jacket and a loose plaid button down shirt. Unworthy clothing. He will have to rectify that.

The want that Ryan feels surprises even him, and he wants to press the boy down. He wants to see their pretty lips around his cock, his entrance stretching around him. For once, isn't thinking of how delicious their liver or lungs would taste with the new parmesan panko crust he's been thinking of trying, with the balsamic vinaigrette that's been his dressing of choice lately.

He walks up to the boys guardian, and after the annoying man refuses to leave, to unhand the omega that is his, Ryan easily overpowers him, hiding the body in the bushes. He comes back, and grabs the little omega's hand, walking with him. Ray doesn't struggle or fight, and Ryan is unexpectedly pleased. "Where are you taking me?" The omega’s voice has just broken into puberty. How delightful.

Ryan looked into eyes that saw too much too young and spoke truthfully, not insulting the boys intelligence. "I'm going to take you back to my house, and do as I like with you. My name is Ryan Haywood. I'm your Alpha."

"…Raymond Narvaez Jr." "Ray." "….Ray."

As soon as they get back to the house, Ryan leaves Ray down in the living room, and looks him over. "…take off those dreaded clothes. Leave your glasses if you must." Ray nodded, and started to strip, neatly folding his clothes and putting them on a chair, leaving himself in nothing but ratty black boxers and his glasses.

Ryan walks in and hands him a clean, light blue button down, that came almost to his knees, and a pair of plain black boxers. Ryan smiled, and then wrapped a dark, soft suede lined collar around his neck once he had changed, and he used the silver D-ring on the front to tilt his head back, look him over "…Yes, this will work for now." He said, after a second of examining his omega's skin and cataloguing ever scratch and scrape.

"What do I call you?" Ray asked, after a minute of watching Ryan with curious, exploratory eyes of his own, leaving Ryan to his searching gaze. "You may call me Ryan. I will tell you when I wish for you to call me a different name." Ray nodded. "Okay, Ryan." "Good. Now, tell me. Do you have any allergies, medical problems?"

"I have been diagnosed with a form of Autism and Aspergers. I think my Doctors were idiots. I am empathetic. It’s not a disorder.” Ray said succinctly. Ryan rose an eyebrow, but nodded, taking Ray at his word. If it became a problem - He doubted it would - he would deal with Ray‘s lying then. "Does that require medication?"

"No." "Good. Do you know anything about how you are to service your Alpha?" The omega was at least into his teens, he had to have some kind of basic knowledge…or so at least Ryan hoped. "I know enough. I‘ve experimented a little, seen and read some porno."

"Experimentation?" He asked, wanting clarification. "Toys, mostly. I‘ve used my fingers a few times…." "I have no time or urge to spend my time on foreplay. You will be given a plug and lubrication that you will use every morning when you wake up, if I have not already plugged you myself the night before. You will leave it in, at all times, unless you are using the facilities, in which case you will do as you need, re-lube it when you are done, and put it back."

He nodded. Simple enough. His friend Tina's alpha demanded that she wear chastity belts and all kinds of toys he found...distasteful. He was glad that it appeared his Alpha felt the same way.

Ryan nodded back. "I was not expecting you to join me tonight. I have work that I need to complete, so i must ask that you do not expect us to sleep together this evening. I offer my most sincere apologies."

"...I‘ll be fine, I promise." Ray assured him. "Though I don‘t have any of my school books, or belongings. They were at my guardian's house." "Then we will retrieve them tomorrow, and close the house up. You'll be staying with me now." Ryan said, standing, and moving away from Ray. It wasn’t a question.

Ray wasn‘t looking to fight him. "Sounds good.." Ray said with a half smile. "Would you be upset with me if I asked if you had something i could read?"

"I have a library, as well as an old laptop that you may have. I have recently acquired a new one. Come along, I’ll get it set up for you, and show you our bedroom."

* * *

 

People are patchwork quilts. No one is a new or unique creation - they are built from scavenged and recreated bits and pieces of everyone they've ever met. Of every story ever read, every song ever listened to, every thought ever imagined.

Ray Narvaez Jr is aware that even when humans are categorized as so stitched together, he is something all together different. Because while others may imitate the other peoplemusicstoriesthoughts they've seen or heard...Ray Narvaez Jr becomes.

He realized it first when he watched his guardian, and realized he was killing the girls he brought home. That there was a far more sinister reason their rose garden in the backyard was so well fertilized, grew so well.

He realized it when he saw the girl that his guardian brought home, and could see himself strangling her slowly, could feel a stuttering heartbeat beneath his fingertips. Could watch the light drip from her eyes like the choked off gasps of air coming from her mouth.

It was a dangerous, heady thing. He wasn't stupid enough to try anything on his own, he knew that wouldn't turn out well. But he looked up others, greedily devoured books for hours at libraries, reading about serial killers, and murderers. He'd started with both fiction and non fiction, but the fictional stories leave a stale, sour taste in his mouth. Its fake, and he can't connect with it well, save for a few exceptions. The real life stories, and the fictional ones that are closely based on real life, they make his mind twist and see and shake and he yearnshungersneeds more.

Ryan Haywood's personal library is a brilliant amalgamation of cook books, autobiographies, and a mish mash of every other book from Helter Skelter to Vonnegut. They are all impeccably kept though obviously read. He is in love with the fact that the biography of Charles Manson rests next to volumes of Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles, and the Psychological Profiles of Warren Jeffs are close to Harry Potter. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle is nestled beside a small, neat magazine holder that has a small collection of comic books, all neatly encased in plastic bags with cardboard backings.

He may have never found particular enjoyment in most fictional stories, but he can appreciate the worlds they give as an escape. In a time before he found his affection for the minds and lives of killers, he had enjoyed those escapes.

Now, he finds his escapes in the true written words of murders and gore, knowing that as he reads it, it happened once. Can imagine the hot blood spilling over his hands, can even imagine the sexual gratification that must come from this.

He is reading a autobiography on Jonestown today as he leans again Ryan’s leg at his desk. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this happy.

He has been at Ryan's four days, and he's come to a few conclusions. Ryan likes when Ray is at his feet. Whether Ryan has a hand in his hair, stroking while he works, or Ray is pleasuring him, he enjoys it. He likes it when they have conversations. Ray is not afraid to argue back against Ryan if he feels he's wrong, or has a different opinion, and as long as he doesn't get disrespectful, Ryan has no problem with Ray not being a timid little lamb.

He likes Ray to sit beside him, a leash attached to his collar that is attached to the desk. He likes to make Ray beg for bites of food from his fingers, and then calls him his 'good boy' when he does. Ray has no problem - he enjoys the praise and affection, and He can simply close his eyes and rest against Ryan's leg, no expectations or pain.

He and Ryan are debating the finer points of differential diagnoses in cases of child abuse and neglect, when he turns around from flipping through a profile of a case Ryan has in his book case to find the alpha at his back, turning him back around and making his breath stutter as he's pushed into the ladder that leads to the second floor balcony.

He manages to set the papers down on the couch next to him as he feels the hard outline of his alpha's cock push against him, making his brain shift gears. He flushes slightly as biology takes over mental acuity. He shakily moaned, as Ryan pushes him against the ladder, pulling up the long blue-plaid shirt he wearing today. (Though the shirt is his normal style, even he can tell the cut and tailor of it probably cost more than every other piece of clothing he's ever owned.)

He's... happy that the first time his Alpha will be inside of him is here. In this library. He's safe here, happy here. Before now, he's only touched and been touched, tasted Ryan, stroked him, and played with himself for Ryan's gratification.

He's already growing slick, Ryan’s dexterous fingers pulling down his black boxers, and Ray kicks out of them, a little impatiently. He gasps, Ryan's fingers are in his hair, pulling back on the strands as the other fingers work his plug free. "Rude puppies will get punished." He purred, and Ray can't deny the jolt of pleasure down to his spine, his cock hardening, and he groaned, nodding. He understood.

The next thing he knows, Ryan is sliding two fingers inside of him, slick and easy if not a little tight, and Ray keened, sliding completely from Ray the companion to Raymond the Omega. He practically melts against the ladder, pushing back, his glasses fogging against the pleasure, and Ryan obviously doesn't mind, chuckling at him as he slides his fingers free.

He's not prepared enough, not even nearly enough, but he doesn't care, all he wants his alpha's cock, his knot, wants to get tied and pumped full of puppies. He's not old enough to carry yet, but the idea aches inside of him. The fantasy.

Ryan lined up, and Ray cried out as the slow, steady pressure of Ryan's cock pressed into him, filling him and finally, finally abating an emptiness that Ray was not even aware of truly feeling, not till now, not that it's been filled and wiped away by Ryan. By his Alpha.

"You are mine, Dear Raymond." Ryan hissed, and his teeth were driving into Ray's neck, making the younger omega sob with pleasure, bucking back against him, and he keened for more pleasure. He begged through cries of pleasure, and Ryan abided. He didn't hold back, pounding into his omega with the full weight of his body. Taking and claiming and holding.

Ray is in love with all of it. The strength behind him, inside of him. Keeping him, and he's protected and safe, and all the things he's never been before. Ryan is becoming (already is) home.

"Ryan, I need-" "I know what you need, Dear Ray. Come. Now." Ryan sounds impossibly calm, save for the hitch of breathlessness behind his words. Ray is unable to refuse or argue, and he comes hard against the ladder as Ryan thrusts deep and knots inside him, ties them together, claims him inside and out as his.

Ryan carefully pulls them down, both of them curling onto the couch as he strokes over the omega’s sides, and Ray is drifting in a hazy stream of happiness and omega-hormones that are released as his alpha mates him right and truly.

He realizes, a few weeks (and many more matings) later, that Ryan fits him so well, because Ray feels he can slip right into the others shoes. And maybe it should have been more of a clue, because it hasn’t worked for anyone else like that…except for his guardian, and the other killers he reads about.

He finds out truly by accident, class getting canceled, and Tina offers to drive to Ryan’s to save his alpha a trip back in. Tina is approved of by Ryan, so Ray graciously accepts, and is back in the house less than an hour after he left.

And Ryan is preparing lungs and a human heart on the counter, and when he looks up at Ray, Ray catches a flash of regret, before cold smoothness smears over his mental mirrors, and suddenly he is partly Ryan now too, and The Killers he has all read about, and his late Guardian. He cocks his head a little, and takes a seat at the bar like nothing is wrong, leaving his calculus and AP History books on the table as per usual.

“I’ve always wanted to try making a Ragu with heart, do you think we could?” He asked calmly, looking over the untouched heart, and half prepared lungs. Ryan just smiles at him for a second. The sudden flashes of pleasure and happiness Ray has felt off of Ryan before when he’s been eating make sudden sense. Ray’s probably been eating people all along.

He can’t really bring himself to care. Ryan’s cooking is fantastic, and well worth the extra effort. Ryan nodded slowly, picking up his filleting knife again.

“I think that can be arranged, Dear Ray. Now why aren‘t you in class? How did you get here?” “Class got canceled cause the professor is down with flu, Tina brought me home since it was my last class of the day. Who are we eating?”

Yeah, okay. Ray’s not imagining the pleased look Ryan’s giving him. “A particularly rude tax accountant I worked with some time back. Horrible manners. Impeccable health. I have not gone out to harvest since I brought you home. I had an…itch to scratch, and she was conveniently available. So we will dine well tonight.”

“We dine well every night.” Ray said easily, shrugging, standing to get his books and head towards the library. Maybe he could finally get a head start on that Paper for the conductive and non conductive properties in organic and inorganic settings….


End file.
